The Messenger
Named William Albert O'Malley, '''The Messenger '''was a fanatic christian that started bombing islamic and jewish temples after believing he was ordered by an angel to do so in a vision. He was born in Gotham December 25th of 1974, and he always gave an ulterior meaning to have being born on Christmas. He was responsible for several terrorist attacks and was in the end stopped by the Batman. Early Life His mother Sarah died in labour. He was raised in a catholic orphanate and became fanatic. It was there when he had his vision. He claimed that the Archangel Michael appeared before him and ordered him to lead an army against the enemies of Christ. After brutally assaulting one of his roomates, he is declared mentally unstable by psichiatrists and prepared to be moved to Arkham. Fugitive When he was being moved, the ambulance accidentally hit another car, which Albert interpreted as divine intervention. He assaulted the nurse that was going with him, using his handcuff and choked him to death. After bashing the back door of the ambulance and escaping, he broke and entered an apartment where he shaved his head bald and stole glasses, after killing the tennant. This way he became a fugitive, but hard to be recognised. He was 19 at the time. For the next decade, he worked as a goon for Carmine Falcone. During this time, he learned a lot about chemistry, and bomb building, showing a lot of potential. He was asked many times to build bombs to expode Falcone's enemies in cars, and thigs of the sort. Time in Arkham Asylum He was eventually betrayed by Falcone, and sent to Arkham, where he became the first test subject to the experimentation of phsycological toxins by Dr. Jonathan Crane, two years before his Blue Flower's Fear Toxine. The first chemichal Crane tested on him and some other inmates was a sustance that exponentially increased anger. Moved by the effects of this sustance, Albert trained his physical body to the point where he became increadibly strong and body-built. One night, after attacking and killing another inmate, he felt he was ready to fullfill his purpose. The Narrows Incident At the time of the attack on the Narrows, Albert was set free with many other inmates, and since he was experimented on with the fear toxin and so many others before, he realized he was inmune. Taking advantage of this, he approached other inmates, and introduced himself as "The Messenger", destined to spread the message passed on to him by archangel Michael, to rid the world of all blasphemers and impose God's will throughout the world. The inmates he talked to decided to follow him uncondittionaly. Before escaping the Narrows by boat, the Messenger saw the figure of the Batman and interpreted he was a monstruos figure sent by the Devil to stop him. One of his objectives henceforth became to kill him. First Bombings A month and a half after these events, the Messenger executed his first attack against a Jewish Temple called "". At this time, he was seen wearing armor similar to Saint Michael's in his depictions. The Army of Light Escaped Arkham patients and other madmen started to follow him and the Messenger decides to create the structure of an army to be taken really seriously by the whole country.